


Caught

by StephHoechlin



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caught, Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephHoechlin/pseuds/StephHoechlin
Summary: A lack of privacy can be a good thing...especially when a certain redneck that makes you hot and heavy catches you getting off to him.





	Caught

Daryl Dixon was going to be the death of you; his rough around the edges redneck nature and well-defined arms from using the crossbow never failed to make your core tingle and your thighs to become slick from the heated glances the rugged man gave you when no one else was aware. You finished your work on the crop garden for the day and hurried inside of the prison; aware of a certain pair of blue eyes following your retreating figure, navigating your way to c-block and jogging up the metal stairs to your allocated cell. Yanking the sheet across the doorway for the limited privacy you could get you released a sigh as you leant back against the cool wall, unbuttoning your jeans an kicking off your shoes that had definitely seen better days; tugging off your shirt and jeans to leave you clad in your underwear.

A small shiver ran through you as you went over to the single-sized bed, popping off your bra and dropping it to the floor; soon followed by your wet panties. Your fingers traced down your body, causing your nipples to harden the closer to you got to the desired area; inhaling sharply as you lightly circled your clit, feeling how wet you already were despite only having a brief glance at the hunter. Moaning softly you spread your legs just enough to fit your hand between them, curling your toes in pleasure as you inserted two fingers into yourself; your free hand travelling down to rub at your swollen clit as you fingered yourself.

“Daryl.” You breathed, biting down on your bottom lip as you quickened your pace; your back arching slightly as you brought yourself closer to orgasm. As your climax hit you tried to keep quiet, releasing a muffled squeal as you clamped a hand over your mouth; your eyes squeezing shut as your muscles tensed and contracted. Removing your fingers you let yourself calm down, opening your eyes as you sat up; gasping and using the pillow to cover yourself once you spotted a pair of eyes peering through the sheet. “Daryl?!” The man himself entered and removed his belt, using it to tie the sheet to the bars to keep it fully closed; clutching the pillow tighter as he approached.

“Fucking knew you wanted me.” He mumbled, kicking off his boots and stripping off his vest. “Move the pillow; wanna see ya again.”

“But-“ You yelped when one of his hands grabbed the pillow and ripped it away from you; the man getting on top of you and pinning you to the thin mattress before you could fully comprehend what had happened.

“Didn’t really think this was one sided, did ya?”

“Kind of…you never came on to me.” 

“Never saw you touchin’ yourself over me before.” He grumbled, shoving one of his knees between your legs which had you gasping at the rough feel of his jeans scraping over your sensitive clit. “Glad I decided to follow ya.” Your cheeks flushed instinctively as his blue eyes raked over your naked figure, swallowing heavily as he dragged his rough fingers over your skin; letting out a small whimper as his head dipped down and he enclosed his lips around your right nipple. Burying your fingers in his scruffy hair your body automatically grinded against his well-placed knee, emitting his name in the form of a breathy moan.

He grunted in response and sat up, pulling off his shirt before you managed to tug him back down, landing his lips on yours and kissing him passionately; making him move so that your legs were either side of him. His larger hand followed the path yours had taken mere minutes earlier, causing your body to jolt as his calloused fingers made contact with your wet folds; moaning straight into his mouth as he stroked you, catching you off guard when he suddenly thrusted a finger into your entrance.

“Daryl!” 

“Shh, gotta keep quiet.” He muttered against your lips; aware of the smirk on his face as he continued to finger you, adding a second and stretching you ever so slightly as his fingers were thicker than yours. You whimpered and your grip on him was lost as he moved down your body; your legs hanging over his shoulders and feeling the scruff of his beard on the insides of your thighs. “If ya get too loud I’m gonna stop.” He warned, making you nod as your teeth latched down hard on your bottom lip; screwing your eyes shut as his tongue connected with the most sensitive part of you. Your eyes popped open as a sudden thought came to mind, reaching down and pushing his head away; earning a questioning look from the man. 

“I can’t moan too loud if I have something in my mouth.” You smiled coyly, hearing him groan before manhandling you to be on top of him; shifting yourself so your knees were either side of his head and your face was directly above the lump in his jeans, moaning softly at the feel of his roughened hands on your hips. 

You swiftly undid his jeans and released his hard member from the confines of his clothing, shuddering at the heavy feel of it in your hand and letting your hips be lowered as he pulled you closer to his face; toes curling as he continued what he’d started previously. Running your tongue flat against the full length of his shaft you felt the vibration of his groan through your core, taking him fully into your mouth in order to muffle your moans when he pushed his tongue inside of you. The feel of his scruff scratching your sensitive flesh turned you on even more, relaxing your throat and taking the whole length of him in; instinctively grinding down on his face as his grip on you tightened substantially. You moaned around his hard dick; the sound muffled, but the vibrations it caused had Daryl’s hips jerking up; almost making you choke.

“Need to fuck ya.” He growled, forcing you to remove him from your mouth as he dropped you back down onto the bed; throwing his jeans off before climbing on top of you.

“Please.” You pleaded, gazing up at him as one of his hands reached down to grip himself; running his tip along your wet folds. “Daryl, please.” You whimpered, lifting your hips in a bid to get him inside of you; only to have him heavily hold you down and still. 

“Maybe next time you can have your way.”

“Next time-?” You were cut off by him shoving himself straight into you, covering your mouth with his hand to smother your cry; pausing for a few moments so you could get used to the intrusion as it had been quite a while since you’d had actual sex. Your arms hung over his shoulder, digging your nails into the back of them; his hand slipping away from your face and bracing both either side of your head. Hooking your legs around his waist he took it as a hint to start moving; going at a fast pace which had your teeth biting your lip almost to the point of drawing blood in an attempt to not be too loud.  
With the way he was thrusting hard into you, you could feel a second orgasm approaching; this one much better than the first as the person giving it to you is the man you fantasise about. Actually making your lips bleed a little your eyes screwed shut as you clung onto Daryl for dear life; your back arching up off the dingy bed as a wave of pleasure shot through you, releasing a strangled half cry half groan as your orgasm hit. Daryl grunted as you clenched tightly around him, making it difficult for him to continue thrusting; though your contracting muscles soon had him pulling out and spilling his cum across your stomach. The both of you were breathing hard to catch your breath, opening your eyes and gazing up at him; shakily reaching up and running your fingers through his hair to get it off his face.

“Still think it’s one sided?” A smile graced your lips as you used your panties to wipe your stomach; they needed washing anyway.

“You may have to convince me a few more times, just to be sure.” He gave one of his rare smiled and managed to drop himself down on his side on the small bed, prompting you to turn and shuffle closer to him; your bare chest pressed right up against his. “I’m kinda glad you caught me-“

“Me too. Best show I’ve seen in years.” Your hand came up and punched his shoulder, hearing him chuckle as his hand moulded to your ass.

“It was still embarrassing.”

“Ain’t got time to be embarrassed in this world anymore. Gotta go with it.”

“And…you’re going with me?”

“Yeah.”

“You said next time I could do it my way. Does now count as next time?”

“Hell yes.” You giggled, something you never do, at his answer and lurched yourself forward; landing your lips on his and kissing him passionately, feeling his free hand grab the back of your head and knot his fingers in your hair as you began round two.

***************************************************************************

It was a couple of hours before you and Daryl emerged from your cell, catching the knowing smile on Maggie’s face as you passed to go back outside into the courtyard; she’d known about your infatuation with the redneck. A smile touched your lips when the sun warmed your skin once more, turning your head to look back at Daryl as you felt a swift swat to your ass; seeing the smirk tugging at his lips.

“Watch it.”

“Or what?”

“I may sit on your face.” You smirked, making him grab your hip and pull you closer; kissing your forehead.

“That’s not a threat. I’d enjoy it.”

“Then I won’t touch you.”

“I’d have you beggin’.” He smirked at the light shudder that ran through you, letting you go when Rick waved you down from the vegetable patch.

“I’ll see you later, handsome.”

“In your cell?”

“You know it, Dixon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my first Daryl smut!


End file.
